


【本马达】（盗梦AU）尽头（一发完）

by 1900td



Category: Inception
Genre: Multi, benmatt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: 具体思路放在第二章，可看可不看。整个剧情是梦境和现实微微掺杂在一起，我的暗示应该很明显，木陀螺，跟盗梦空间一样。在梦境里死亡就是在现实中苏醒。





	1. Chapter 1

序·0  
不要根据记忆重塑梦境。

1  
Matt睁开眼，温柔的阳光跃进他蓝色的瞳眸，倒映出男人模糊的轮廓。两人亲密搂抱在一起，赤裸的肌肤传递着对方的温暖。

“早安，宝贝睡的可好？”

男人的吻印在他的脸颊，紧贴的身体完全无法遮挡晨勃的反应。Matt红了脸，他的脑海还未反应过来，但身体却已经做出了反应。青年接受了爱人的亲热，他们对彼此了若指掌，手指在肌肤上的摩擦再一次点燃了昨晚的激情。

“Ben……please”

“别担心，宝贝，我们有的是时间。”

2  
甜蜜的早晨变成了中午，Matt甩了甩自己满是水珠的金发，青年瞧着镜中的青年，他眨眨眼脑海中仿佛一闪而过破碎的光点，但又仿佛是他的错觉一般。青年拿起洗手台上的木制陀螺轻轻旋转，Matt擦干头发走出了浴室却没留意还在旋转的陀螺没有丝毫停下的迹象。

“嗯！好香！”

Ben听闻莞尔一笑，“小馋虫，真是什么都逃不过你的鼻子。”Matt从Ben的身后探出头，男人将丰盛的午餐放在桌上，溺宠地刮了刮Matt的鼻子，两人嘻嘻哈哈闹作一团，像是两个小男孩，光晕从百叶窗的缝隙透出，这一刻宛如电影画面，丝丝缕缕的烟雾从翻滚的汤汁里溢出，青年吸了吸鼻子，酥香的气味飘散在整个厨房。

“天啊，太好吃了！Ben，你真应该去当个厨师！”Matt狼吞虎咽地咬开煮的嫩烂的土豆，温度烫的他直吐舌头。

“没人跟你抢，宝贝，慢点吃，瞧你这样子！”

Ben贴心地递上一杯冷水，Matt热呵呵的一脸笑容，他们在一起已经有十多年，幸福的却与热恋无差。Matt沾满酱汁的嘴故意在Ben的脸上大大吧唧了一口，男人故作叹气，“好了，Matt小朋友张嘴吃饭，乖。”

3  
Matt咬牙将自己撑起，但胸口传来的剧痛打断了他的动作。车子整翻了个底朝天，玻璃碎了一地，雨水从破碎的窗口涌入，他的手指被玻璃碎片割的满是伤痕。青年下意识去寻找Ben的踪迹，但原本坐在副驾驶上的男人却消失的无影无踪，Matt气管中的鲜血直逼口鼻，青年低下头看着白色的细长铁杆从胸口贯穿而出。

“Ben？Ben？！……天啊咳咳咳……”

青年低声叫着男人的名字，无论无何他都只想着男人是否平安无事，对方去了哪里他却完全没有任何的记忆。小小的木陀螺沾染着他的血迹，安安静静的躺在青年的眼前。一股汽油的味道传来，Matt看着车尾的火花点燃了它们，像是一道灿烂的流星划过天空，爆炸瞬间淹没了Matt所有的意识。

Ben睁开双眼，陀螺晃悠晃悠停下了旋转。

4  
“噢！你还好吗？先生？！”

青年睁开双眼，他喘着粗气，冷汗从他的额头流下。Matt努力对焦自己的视线，却发现自己身处医院，他环顾四周万分焦急，护士安抚道“别着急，您的丈夫在外面，如果需要……”

“他在哪里？我要见他！”

病房的门被打开，男人身上原本的休闲装却变成了三件套西装，甚至对方那一身不凡的气度都让Matt有些迷茫又有些熟悉。

“Ben？”他小声问道，男人担忧地迅速上前，Ben摸着Matt的脸轻声说道，“我在，我在这里。”Matt的脑海一片空白，他混乱的记忆像是被硬塞入脑袋，Ben只是紧紧抱住他，熟悉的怀抱却让Matt莫名感到了一丝陌生。

“Affleck先生，您的爱人腿部的摔伤并不严重，您可以带他回家疗养。”

“摔伤？”Matt重复了一遍，他记忆里那炸裂而出的火花难道也只是错觉，青年问道“不是车祸？”

“什么车祸？”医生拿出手电筒查看了青年的情况，“可能有一点脑震荡，您还有什么不舒服的地方吗？”

Matt脑海里混乱的像是丢进了颜料大染缸，仿佛摇摇欲坠而Ben的怀抱是他唯一的支撑点。也许只是错觉，或者像是医生说的脑震荡导致记忆混乱，青年安慰自己，而且Ben也在他的身边，为什么他依旧感到如此的恍惚。Matt用余光盯着仪器里的线条，它们似乎在一瞬间变成了直线，吵闹的哔哔声在他耳边作响。

5  
“我已经好了，我想回家，Ben。”

Matt撅嘴撒娇说道，在医院可无聊透了，甚至吃不到他最爱的汉堡，薯条和甜品，人生如果失去了垃圾食品和甜食，那可真是生无可恋。

“明天吧，”Ben摸了摸Matt毛茸茸的脑袋，“不过，看我给你带了什么。”他变戏法似的手中突然出现了一袋鸡腿，Ben眨眼，“想吃吗？”

“当然想！”Matt星星眼看着Ben，他简直要给男人一个大大的拥抱和一个热情的KISS。

“那我能得到什么好处？”

“好吧，Ben·Affleck先生想要什么好处？”

男人摸了摸下巴，故作深沉，“如果我说——我想要你呢？”他低沉的嗓音像是大提琴华丽的音调，Matt羞红了脸，“说什么呢，这可是医院！”

“我又没说在这里，如果你想我可以满足你。”Ben挑眉，他露出痞痞的笑容，看的Matt心头小鹿乱撞，青年环顾四周，他的余光捕捉到了窗台上的旋转的木陀螺，当他定睛去看时，却只有空空如也。

“你看什么？”Ben转头，Matt趁机在对方嘴角印下一吻，这个小插曲也很快被揭过，幸福的氛围在两人中间怎么也遮不住，即使窗外的连绵的阴雨也无法浇灭两个年轻人火热的心。

6  
他们搂抱，亲吻，相拥，交换着彼此的津液，Ben深吻着Matt，青年脱去了衣物露出白皙的躯体，男人永远记得如何在这具身体上印下自己的痕迹，一遍又一遍，他深谙于如何取悦自己的爱人。

Matt双腿缠住男人的腰身，火热的夜晚又或是一天，他们的开始从不需要太多的话语，即使只要一个眼神。

男人阴茎挺动操进紧致的肉穴，柔软的内壁包裹着他的肉棒，每一次操弄像是要操到更深的地带。Matt尽情在欲海之中狂欢，Ben带着他直至欢愉的顶尖，电流顺着爱抚直达每一处的肌肉，白浊和体液混在一起，随着他们每次的动作打在交合处。青年喘息，目光失神，高潮余韵的身体却又再一次被男人拉入狂野的性爱之中。Matt疲软的阴茎在男人快速的撸动中硬的发疼，都说男人是下半身思考的动物，他的脑海中一片空片，所有的动作只是随这Ben的摆弄而微微起伏。

Matt的大腿根处落满了吻痕，羞耻的记忆席卷而来，激烈的摩擦，青年摆动着腰身，Ben奖励地亲吻着他的肌肤，手指落在湿滑的股沟处轻轻打转。酥麻从鼠蹊处辗转缠绵，在Ben技巧性的爱抚勾起了Matt身体的热情，青年的意志早已经疲惫不堪，但他的身体却像个放荡的婊子。接踵而至的电流涌动推着快感一路狂奔，喘息与肉体的撞击声中再一次到达高潮，Matt疲倦的挂在男人赤裸的身体上，Ben温热的鼻息洒在他的耳边，青年闭上双眼，泪珠从眼角滑落。

7  
我们做梦的时候，梦境是真实的。

瓶瓶罐罐堆了一地，胡子拉渣的男人撑着时不时阵痛的额头，酒精没能杀死他却让他更加沉醉于往事。梦境是痛苦还是甜蜜，他不知道，为什么又要清醒，从一个噩梦到另一个噩梦，连绵不绝，男人抬眼看向窗外阴沉的天空，闪电偶尔闪烁在半空，划开一道蓝色的弧线，雷声紧接着轰鸣而来。

桌子上的陀螺停下了它的旋转，像似跟他的主人喝醉了酒般颤颤悠悠倒下。梦境是真实的，那么现实呢？男人看向边角已经泛黄的照片，青年明媚的笑脸让他的心脏一阵绞痛。Ben打开抽屉从里面拿出装满了液体的针管，他坐回了沙发中，盯着节拍器的打动，将液体再一次注射进自己的身体。

你从来都不记得梦从何而起是不是?

8  
Matt被男人半圈着，两人坐在沙发里百无聊赖的看着电影，青年很安静，安静地甚至有些诡异。Ben探头吃下Matt手里的爆米花，“不好看？要不我们换一片？”

Matt摇摇头，“不了，这片很好，告诉人们梦总有一天会清醒，我们总得面对现实。”

男人盯着Matt的侧脸，他垂下眼，“可我不想醒来。”他的声音仿佛只是一声叹息，“你说什么？”Matt嚼着爆米花，Ben微微一笑，“炸鸡腿吃吗？”

Ben走到厨房，他将橱柜里的暗门打开，昏暗灯光印出陀螺旋转的影子，男人动作自然地关上门，他转身取出冰箱里的食物给青年做起了炸鸡腿。两人安安静静度过了一个美好的夜晚，他们继续过着甜美的小日子，Ben看不到青年在他背影后收起的微笑，眸子里的沉重与决心一日比一日多。

“Wake up……”

男人微笑地望着Matt，枪声响起，男人倒下的瞬间枪声再次响起。

9  
你等着一辆火车，它会把你带到远方。你明白自己希望火车把你带到哪儿，不过你也心存犹豫。

Ben看着破旧的建筑从天而降落至水中，泛起巨大的水花，当它再次平静时倒影出男人孤单的身影。

“你什么时候发现的？”

“不久之前。”

Matt黑色的衣摆被风吹起，他蓝色的眸子透出温柔，两人分站在铁轨的一侧，他们看起来近在咫尺却又遥不可及。

“你想要唤醒我，为什么Matt？”Ben眺望着没有尽头的铁轨，它们一路延伸至潜意识层，无边无际。

青年扯了扯嘴角却也没有笑出来，他眼角泛红，“Ben，我并不是真实存在，我只是你脑海里Matt的影子。”

男人胡子拉渣，他的眼睛布满了血丝，鬓角也长满了白发。Ben抬眼，“不……你不是……你是真……”，Matt跨过铁轨捧住男人的脸，眼前的Ben与Matt记忆中的Ben判若两人，“看着我，Ben，你相信我吗？”

“YES。”

“那你也知道，我必须做出决定。”

Ben的唇角触碰着Matt的手心，泪水从男人的眼角滴落，他们额头相抵，Matt拉着Ben两人侧躺在铁轨上。Ben凝视着爱人的蓝眼睛，他闭上眼，听着Matt的声音响起。

“你在等着一辆未知的列车，它将带你去遥远的未来。但你知道它将去往何方……”

Matt温暖的手指握紧了男人的手，他们十指紧扣，铁轨在火车的压迫下越发颤动，浮土落在地面上微微飘起尘埃。

“你心存犹豫，但这一切都无关紧要。”

青年视野被列车闪亮的头灯照亮，他蓝色的眸子印出男人模糊的轮廓，他的唇落在男人的唇上。

“因为……我们在一起。”

10  
Ben睁开眼，阴云消散阳关透过玻璃洒在他的身上，男人的手指搭在泛黄的照片上，青年明媚的笑容却已经变成了历史。

男人挣扎着从沙发中坐起，他脚边的瓶瓶罐罐被踢到发出清脆的响声，而这时门铃声响了起来。Ben扶着头完全不想理会，但对方却没有罢休的意思，吵吵闹闹地让Ben原本就阴郁无比的心情异常暴躁。他打开门却在原地愣住，青年捂着鼻子退后了一步，两人大眼瞪小眼，“先生，听说你出租房子？”青年小声问道，Ben摇摇头又点点头，他的心脏快速跳动，甚至说出话都是结结巴巴。青年被男人的模样逗笑，他们握了握手，“我叫Matt。”

而厨房的暗室里，木陀螺依旧转动着，一圈又一圈。

END


	2. 前文的脑洞解释

第1、2小节里全是Ben用自己的记忆编造出来的梦境，而梦境里的Matt也是按照Ben的意识构建而出。

第3小节里提及了Matt真实世界死亡，Ben不在他的身边因为现实世界中，Matt一人独自开车出车祸死亡，Ben没能见到Matt最后一面，所以他非常悔恨一直活在记忆中。

但同时事情与梦境相关，所以4小节里说Matt摔断腿是Ben强行扭曲了经过，而同时梦境中的Matt慢慢产生怀疑。（他们所处的梦境世界是最底层，所以如果要醒来就要一次一次经历死亡。这是我个人私设。）5,6也差不多我就是强行凑一波字数。

第7小节为梦境醒来，Ben的现实世界。

第8是Matt知道自己差不多只是被构建出来的人物，他不忍心一直看着Ben沉溺梦境，这对造梦者本身的身体有着伤害。Matt只好忍痛一次一次杀死Ben让他来到梦境与现实的边界。Matt自杀也是为了能够一起穿到下一层梦境。

9，个人私设，越是清醒的梦境环境就越破烂之类的，天气也会变化，接近现实。  
Matt用梦境列车和Ben一起赴死，这样强行让Ben回到现实世界。但同样也意味着梦境世界的Matt再次死亡。

10，用这个结局是因为我喜欢尼采的那句“理想主义者是无可救药的，如果他被扔出了他的天堂，他会再制造出一个理想的地狱。”所以梦境被Ben重新开始，大概就是个死循环。

BTW：我有点想剪辑出来，试试看~，我最初脑洞是死循环，只要两个人在一起一方就会死去，于是他们兜兜转转试图打破这个死循环。


End file.
